


Conjugating Cum

by Cryllia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Come, Come | Cum play, Comeplay, Drabble, Ejaculate, Languages and Linguistics, Puns & Word Play, cum, dribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryllia/pseuds/Cryllia
Summary: Do you use cum or come in your explicit fics?  This is the Question.





	

The cum that came was coming from his penis.  
He came. His cum coming in seedy spurts across his belly. The doorbell rang. 'I'm CUMMING!' He shouted. The door opened.  
The cum itself came and thus the cum came, but no one knew where the cum's cum was coming from - especially not the person that came in the door.

The door did not appreciate being cum into, but coming into the door was alright, since that was it's purpose. Unfortunately the past tense for cum and come are both came, so the door wasn't sure what exactly had happened to it.


End file.
